The Beginning
by Pyro1588
Summary: A short story about the creation of Weyard from the Wise One's POV.


The Beginning  
  
By Pyro1588  
  
A/N: This is a fic I wrote about the creation and forming of Weyard. Wise One's POV. Just wanted to address the origins of Weyard and why it looks flat.  
  
I am the only creature alive to view this. He is creating another world. Or rather, They are creating another world. Who is He and They? He and They are one and the same. Three deities with one mind and purpose. And so they are one. He is the creator of all things. All planets, solar systems, galaxies, and universes are the work of His hand. And right now, He is creating another one. I am one of his creations, created to guard and protect this world that He is making.  
  
He has created another solar system just for this one planet. Out of the twelve planetary bodies orbiting this small star, only one of them will be populated. The second one out from the star will be populated by the same creatures that He populated Earth with. They are called "humans." They can thrive in many different environments, which is one of the reasons He has placed them on several other planets. But there is something different about them. There is something that sets them apart from the other animals he creates. This thing also separates them from His servants, the angels. You see, animals are physical creatures. Angels are spiritual creatures. But humans are a curious mix, almost a hybrid. They dwell in the physical world, but they have souls that are part of the spiritual world. They are by far the weirdest creature He has created.  
  
Right now, he has just formed the planet itself. It is a large, round sphere, covered completely in water. But as I watch, numerous plateaus jut out of the water. This planet is to be different than Earth, however. Earth was created over a period of 7 24-hour periods, called "days." After seven days, Earth was completed and populated with numerous species of plants and animals, along with two humans. This world, however, is being created as a rock core covered with water. These plateaus are not the paradise that Earth was created as. Instead, they are merely rock. He has decided to give this planet a "forming age." Whereas Earth was created over a period of 7 days with a new addition every day, this planet is being created as a volcanic wasteland. These volcanoes will add to the base of the large continents, creating mountains. The volcanoes out in the middle of the sea will form the base for smaller continents. Over a period of several hundred years, the top layer of the hardened lava will degrade into dirt, allowing Him to plant vegetable life. Once that is done, He can then create animals and humans to populate this world of His.  
  
I look around at all my brothers. There are five of us altogether. He created five because there will be five smaller worlds on this planet. You see, the plateaus are raised about eight thousand feet off the surface of the ocean that covers the planet. The clouds from the ocean form far below the tops of the plateaus. The plateaus then become separate ecosystems. Altogether, there are five of these plateaus, and each one will become a mini-world of its own. We have been created to care for these mini-worlds.  
  
I am always amazed by His ingenious creations. The atmosphere is incredibly dense on this planet, allowing humans to breathe normally, even at the altitude that they'll be living at. The weight of this atmosphere, combined with the planet's gravity, exerts a lot of pressure on the ocean. This pressure causes some of the water to travel up through canals in the base of each of the plateaus. The water then exits out onto the bowl-shaped plateau, creating a large sea that provides enough water to sustain life.  
  
The world I will be governing is called Weyard. It is the only one of the five worlds to rest on the equator. This will give it a wonderful temperate climate in its middle. The northern and southern edges of it will have an almost-arctic climate to them, inhabitable only to a few species of animal. And the curious thing about Weyard is that the top of the plateau extends much further out than the pillar of stone at its base. This makes much of Weyard too heavy to be supported by the base, so He has created an energy to support the outer edges of it. It is called Alchemy. This same energy will be granted to the humans living on Weyard in the form of a power called Psynergy.  
  
He has finished his initial work on Weyard. In its base, there is a massive pool of magma that is building up heat and pressure. One by one, over period of several years, volcanoes start appearing, venting that pressure and spewing lava all over Weyard. There are three volcanoes that drew my attention. One is located on the eastern edge of Weyard. The lava it is venting is forming the base of many small islands. Another one is located in the northeastern quarter of Weyard. It has already created the base for a very small continent. But the most interesting one is closer to the center of Weyard, located on Weyard's largest continent. It is actually creating a mountain range in the middle of this continent.  
  
Over the next thousand years, Weyard is prepared for life. Eventually, life is created. He has placed trees on many different areas of Weyard. Grass now covers almost all of the land. And he has created animal life, too. Deer are now running through the grass. Polar bears are living on the southern-most continent, along with penguins. And humans are now being placed on Weyard. Weyard is alive.  
  
Many changes happened over the next two thousand years. Humans eventually had to seal the power of Alchemy because of people wanting to misuse it. This lack of energy caused a gradual eroding at the edges of Weyard. In the southeast corner, a small island has split off of Weyard, falling thousands of feet and crashing into the ocean below. The snow-covered regions in the north and south now begin to freeze solid. New continents are now splitting off. A massive chunk of Tundaria has split and has now drifted to the northeast. It is called Osenia. The continent of Indra has now split off of the central continent of Weyard. Hesperia and Atteka have suffered the same fate, drifting off to the west. The largest outlet of water in Weyard's crust has now split open much wider, creating unthinkable turbulence. This turbulence creates vast amounts of mist. The humans are now calling the turbulent area "The Sea of Time." And as the energy holding Weyard together continues to fade, another volcano appears, causing desolation for hundreds of miles around. The area is called the Yampi Desert. Worst of all, the humans have now forgotten their Creator and are beginning to worship the elements of Alchemy. Two of the three massive volcanoes that I mentioned are extinct, and the third is inactive enough to where the humans have turned them into temples to the elements. And the one in Yampi Desert died out as quickly as it appeared. They turned that into a temple also. I am disgusted by their behavior, but I am still their guardian. I will not leave them. They were wise to seal Alchemy. Even though it sustains Weyard, it could also destroy Weyard just as easily. In my opinion, Alchemy should and will remain sealed.  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go. For those of you who couldn't tell, the four volcanoes-turned-temples are Air's, Gaia, Aqua, and Magma rock. Yeah, I know I haven't addressed everything, but this is a good start. Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
Andrew Ames (Pyro1588)  
  
http://www.weyard.cjb.net/  
  
12/30/03  
  
3:54 PM  
  
20 paragraphs  
  
126 lines  
  
1338 words 


End file.
